Frozen
by Deediii
Summary: Vêtue de sa plus belle robe, Astoria était partie pour respectée les plus vieilles traditions des familles sorcières. Un mariage arrangé. Elle se prépare moralement à ce tournant décisif tandis que sa soeur va essayer une dernière fois de lui faire entendre raison, car après tout l'amour d'une soeur peut arriver à bout de tout


**_"Le mariage, cette institutionnalisation de l'illusion." - Raoul Burdet_**

* * *

 _ **Manoir Malefoy.**_

Il y avait une effervescence au Manoir Malefoy. Le grand hall et le salon étaient noir de monde. On voyait à l'extérieur une légère couche de neige recouvrant les arbres. Le jardin magnifiquement décoré de roses blanches accueillait quelques dizaines de personnes. Derrière les nuages était très bien caché le soleil timide d'Angleterre. Sous cette couverture blanche se tenaient de vastes rangées de chaises coupées en deux parties. Au milieu, un long tapis blanc menait jusqu'à une petite chapelle sorcière.  
Ce jour-là au Manoir Malefoy, on célébrait un mariage.

Et pas n'importe lequel. Celui de l'héritier, le grand Drago Malefoy. Il se mariait enfin à Astoria Greengrass.  
Des rumeurs couraient sur le mariage. Astoria était, à ce que l'on disait, une femme déjà prise. Son cœur tout du moins. Mais l'heureux élu demeurait inconnu, ce qui ne troublait pas plus que ça la haute société. Au contraire, s'il était inconnu, il y avait aussi de forte chance qu'il n'existe pas et qu'il soit fruit des rumeurs de la population.

On retrouvait la fameuse Astoria dans la chambre où elle devait se préparer pour la cérémonie. Elle était accompagnée de sa sœur et de sa future belle mère. Elle regardait son reflet dans le miroir.

La plupart du temps, elle était triste. Et cet air qu'elle arborait ne touchait pas Narcissa. Elle-même devait avouer que son propre mariage n'avait pas été d'amour, cependant celui-ci l'était venu lorsque le temps s'écoulait. Peut-être qu'adviendrait-il de même pour la belle brune qui était à cet instant affalé sur un sofa. Daphné, elle, ne voyait pas la chose du même œil. Elle connaissait les moindres secrets de sa sœur. Les deux étaient inséparables, de grandes complices, et voir sa sœur dans cet état lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé des scénarios où la belle brune serait enfin libre ? Daphné jeta un œil anxieux à Astoria. Elle admettait, admet, et admettra quoiqu'il arrive que sa sœur était une merveille de la nature. Astoria était vêtue d'une longue robe bimatière. Le haut était brodé de différentes arabesques dorées sur un fond noir, la longue jupe que formait le bas de la robe était de soie vert émeraude et était très évasée. Les deux parties étaient séparées par un ruban noir.

C'était une tradition chez les Greengrass d'avoir une robe de couleur sans une trace de blanc. Avec ses quelques boucles, ses lèvres rouges et son trait noir sur la paupière, Astoria respectait impeccablement la tradition. Si ce n'est que, normalement, elle devait se munir d'un sourire dévoilant ses jolies dents.

Lorsque Narcissa s'en alla chercher la mère d'Astoria et de Daphné, cette dernière profita pour venir s'asseoir près de sa sœur. Elle lissa d'une main distraite la robe doublée qui avait pour but de protéger la mariée du froid à l'extérieur. Elle regarda ensuite Astoria.

« – Astoria, es-tu sûre de vouloir tout cela ?  
– Je l'aime.  
– Nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Et d'ailleurs tout le monde le sait.  
– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
– Un mariage arrangé n'est jamais un mariage d'amour.  
– Et pourtant ...  
– Que sais-tu de lui ?! Rien, absolument rien, tu l'as vu une fois et lui a parlé autant de fois. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un seul regard.  
– Et le coup de foudre ?  
– Je sais que ton cœur est pris. Astoria leva un œil curieux vers sa sœur.  
– Et qui est-ce d'après toi ?  
– Ce Serpentard d'un an ton aîné... Harper si je me souviens bien. Astoria devint livide.  
– Comment.. Mais .. De toute façon il n'aurait jamais pu y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Sa famille n'est pas réputée dans le monde magique. Et même si l'importance du sang n'est plus aussi à la mode qu'autrefois, tu sais bien que notre bonne vieille famille ne voudra jamais d'un sang-mêlé.  
– Et alors ? L'important c'est la famille ou toi ? D'ailleurs combien de fois t'ai-je répété que ta famille se résumait à Maman, Papa et moi? Le reste on s'en fout, Astoria.  
– Drago sera un mari parfait. Nous avons beaucoup de points communs.  
– Et tu es capable de dire ça en une soirée passée avec lui ?  
– Oui... une larme coula le long de la joue poudrée d'Astoria.  
– Allez... »

Daphné enlaça sa sœur et se leva en défroissant sa robe.

Tout le monde s'était retrouvé à l'extérieur en un claquement de doigts. Les invités, tous de blanc vêtu , s'asseyaient sur les chaises à leurs dispositions. Ils se confondaient tous à la neige qui tapissait maintenant le jardin. Personne ne souffrait du froid mordant de cet hiver grâce au sort de chauffage de l'organisateur du mariage. Un silence s'installa à travers les rangées et après quelques secondes, une douce musique s'éleva bien vite muée en une marche nuptiale telle que Wagner la voyait. Un peu brut, mais rappelant tout de même l'événement et son importance.

Astoria était au bras de son père. Sa longue robe frôlait avec douceur le tapis blanc qui menait à l'autel. Au loin, la future mariée voyait l'homme avec qui elle allait malheureusement passer toute sa vie. Drago Malefoy était dans sa robe de sorcier noire et l'attendait avec un petit regard indescriptible. Triste peut-être ?

Elle arriva bien vite face au mage qui allait les unir. S'en suivit d'un long discours sur les devoirs, les droits, le bonheur qu'allait connaître les deux jeunes sorciers. Alors arriva la phrase fatidique. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par impolitesse ou si c'était ainsi que cela se passait, mais on demanda à Drago en premier.

« Mr Drago Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Miss Astoria Greengrass ici présente ?  
– .. Oui, je le veux. »

Astoria ne savait pas si c'était elle qui devenait paranoïaque ou si elle avait vraiment entendu le soupire de désespoir du grand blond qui se tenait en face d'elle. Celui-ci laissa son regard voyager sur l'assemblée et bloqua sur quelqu'un, Astoria n'eut pas le temps de voir qui, car il la regardait à nouveau.

« Miss Astoria Greengrass, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Drago Malefoy ici présent ? »

Et là tout se bouscula dans la tête d'Astoria. La question était pourtant simple, mais semblait rhétorique. S'il y avait mariage, c'est que les mariés voulaient s'épouser. Pourquoi demander encore une fois ? Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Pouvait-elle dire non ? Alors Astoria recule d'un pas pendant que les invités retenaient leur souffle d'indignation. Astoria fit un quart de tour et son regard se dirigea vers sa sœur. La belle Daphné, vêtue de sa robe bleu si pâle qu'on pourrait la prendre pour blanche, lui faisait un sourire sincère. Daphné se leva, ramenant tous les regards à elle, et s'en alla par où était passée la future mariée.

Astoria voyant sa sœur partir, le prit comme son assentiment. Cela a toujours été ainsi entre elles. À table lorsqu'il y avait un conflit et qu'Astoria était celle qui avait raison, Daphné sortait de table. À chaque conflit, celle qui avait tort s'en allait. Et Astoria prit son départ comme « _marie-toi, c'est toi qui a raison_. » elle sourit donc avec nostalgie et joie.

« Non, je ne le veux pas. »

Drago lâcha un rire heureux et enlaça Astoria. Celle-ci lui fit un baiser sur la joue et courut vers sa sœur qui était maintenant tournée vers elle. Astoria se lança dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible. Elle ne cessa de murmurer des mercis.

« – Astoria, tu as fait le bon choix, je ne veux que ton bonheur et Drago ne pourra en aucune façon te l'offrir.  
– Merci d'être parti.  
– De rien.  
– Je serais toujours là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi.  
– Je t'aime, Asto.  
– Je t'aime aussi Daphné. »

Sous la neige de décembre, l'assemblé venu fêter l'amour d'un mari et de sa femme venait d'assister à l'amour inconditionnel que peut porter une femme à sa sœur.


End file.
